1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hetero-nanocapsule and, more particularly, to a carbon nanocapsule containing heteroatoms and method of preparing the same.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Hetero-nanocapsules are polyhedral carbon clusters constituting by closed multiple graphite layers structure. The diameter of a hetero-nanocapsule is about 1-100 nm. The center of carbon nanocapsule is hollow or filled with several metal or metalcarbide.
The closed graphite layers prevent encapsulated metal grains from fusing with other materials or diffusing out the nanocapsule. The graphite layers also protect the metal grain from oxidation by the environment, thereby maintaining the quantum properties of the nanocapsule.
The polyhedral morphology of carbon nanocapsules exhibits flat graphitic layers except at the corners where the pentagons are located; all atoms on the nanocapsule are sp2 hybrid orbital. The carbon nanocapsule is brought about by well-developed graphitic structure, with thermal and electric conductance, high mechanical strength, chemical stability, large superficial content, firm structure and electromagnetic interference shielding. The graphite layers of nanocapsules can be modified to be hetero-atom doped, increasing dispersibility in solvent, bonding ability, and conductibility thereof.
The conventional methods are not, however, suitable for production of carbon nanocapsules containing heteroatoms in the graphite layers. A related reference has disclosed boron nitride (BN) fullerene nanomaterials having shells of boron-nitride (BN), carbon-boron-nitride (B—C—N), boron carbide (BC3), or carbon nitride (C3N4), rather than having multiple graphite layers. Furthermore, as disclosed in another related reference, carbon nanotubes doped with nitrogen atoms, but shells thereof do not inherit a polyhedral structure. Accordingly, related applications of carbon nanocapsules containing heteroatoms are limited and insufficient.